powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nekron1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Absolute Immortality page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 13:59, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Erasure immunity is covered by Absolute Invulnerability. Absolute Invulnerability => Selective Invulnerability => Power Immunity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:17, October 20, 2017 (UTC) While the concept is interesting/usable, please think better name and definition. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:59, April 27, 2018 (UTC) its not valid You can't surpass omnipotence, its a rule. If thats the way your going with this then the power has to be deleted. Nothing surpasses omnipotence, PERIOD. There is no debate or argument with this. Absolute Change doesn't technically have any limits, as it changes everything regardless of its nature. even the limit of absolute restoration doesn't really hold up in the end. Things that are unchangeble or immutable are still effected. Its basically true omnipotence from another perspective. Sorry but its not valid.SageM (talk) 18:02, April 30, 2018 (UTC)SageM 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Do I need to lock the page until you get your argument over? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:16, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Absolute Change is defined by changing everything, even things that cannot be changed. It doesn't have limitations for the simple fact that limitations are something it can change. Not even AR is a true limitation too it in the end. Thats the way the power was always defined. and its one of the few examples on here that cannot truly have limitations of any kind. AR is merely a placeholder limitation to it. as it can simple change anything back the way they want. Immunity can't effect it simply because immunity is a facet of something it can change. Its not really a matter up for debate, as thats just the way it works. If you want to argue about this more, then your going to have to do so with the pages creator as well, since he will agree with me on this.SageM (talk) 18:29, April 30, 2018 (UTC)SageM To give outside perspective to the argument, I give my personal opinion about AC/MPI. As they are essentially opposite powers and both directly under Omnipotence (one sub-power, other expression) it comes down to the same rule as all direly opposing powers: ultimately it depends on the relative power-level, experience and who hits first in roughly that order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:36, April 30, 2018 (UTC) You are acting like your in charge of this wikia and that nobody can alter any power that you don't agree with. I'm afraid its you that doesn't understand how things work. You don't make the rules, you don't get to judge what gets added and what gets removed from a page. This wikia is free to edit for everyone. If something gets removed from the page by one of the admins or the capabilities get changed you have no say in the matter and you will simply have to deal with it. The way you are acting is if your saying this power is greater then omnipotence, which once again I have to point out is flat out impossible. Also as Kuo pointed out to you but you seemed to have ignored, all omnipotent powers work on a case-by-case basis. Meaning that its up to the storyteller or plot to decide what is immune or weak too what. Meaning that based on that fact your power is inherently impossible, reader or not. 4th wall breaching and fictional transcendence leave the story/non-fictional and effect the actual real world that the Reader lives in. And the power to effect the story as a Reader only applies to the actual story itself. There is no way around that fact, as otherwise you are changing the definition of many different powers to suit your opinion, which is of course against the rules. So please stop acting like your power is all out invincible, when it is obviously not. Yes its powerful certainly, but its not unstoppable or invincible. Also Causality Immunity is not a weakness for Absolute Change, and it never will be. You are making up weaknesses now to things that they don't have and will never have. If you keep this up, then your page might eventually end up being deleted. So try and tone it down ok?SageM (talk) 18:08, May 1, 2018 (UTC)SageM So the point of removing the Users from Nonexistence was? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:12, May 11, 2018 (UTC) At yet at the end of the day, the reader still only just reads ^ ^; Do I as a reader have the power to stop a Nonexistence user from erasing whatever it pleases ? No, all I can do is stand around and watch it happen. DYBAD (talk) 15:17, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Might want to clean/clear up Reader Embodiment Capabilities, it's getting overly long/wordy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:51, May 13, 2018 (UTC) One easy way to reduce the amount of Applications is to check if there are powers that are covered by other powers already on the page. I takes some time, but it generally cuts the numbers down pretty well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:29, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Should work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:04, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Just so you know, I've been holding back on Editing the page since my instincts tell me to use blunt ax and fire. It/the arguments give me headache. OK, if reader can't be affected by anything that's because they are reader and outside the story, meaning that they can't do anything "in story". If they can do something "in story", then they are in it to some extend and can be affected. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:13, May 14, 2018 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:24, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Powers applies to the story. Readers are not part of the story. It is not immunity, it is irrelevance. It's crystal clear, and I am not arguing this meta nonesense any further. DYBAD (talk) 21:13, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Working on it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:34, May 17, 2018 (UTC) No you may not add it to those pages As a reader you are irrelevant to the story Imouto 17:44, May 17, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'm pretty sure I mentioned that as directly connected to OP it's pointless to add it everywhere. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:51, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Might want to check Erasure Immunity and omnilock, neither has anything about Ne on them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:07, May 18, 2018 (UTC) He isn't completely unerasable... Oblivion isn't completely unerasable, as he can easily be destroyed or erased by the One-Above-All or the Heart of the Universe (even though that's technically non-canon).SageM (talk) 06:40, May 19, 2018 (UTC)SageM Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:20, May 19, 2018 (UTC) I know, but that also deals with deception, while the power I am talking about does not. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:25, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Missed a "not" from your question, it was "yes, it is pointless". --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:42, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Not all the time, not all the time, since not all things untrue can be used for deception. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:44, May 19, 2018 (UTC) I asked D to make a Level list of the destruction powers, with the differences. From what I can understand, it's basically direct manifestation of the OP's destructive side and only reversible by full OP. For details, ask D. You can tell him that I give you permission to do so and that going for/threatening with the blog/timeout isn't option. If I have to listen again and again same question without slapping the whiner, he can do it too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:52, May 19, 2018 (UTC) It's pretty much pimp-hand of the OP, so it's the question of what would happen if OP did that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:55, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Omnipotence "The user can achieve and do absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible and logically impossible, like "bigger than infinity" or "making a squared circle". They possess all powers and everything beyond them, existing on level inconceivably above/beyond any other power/concept." So unless you're talking about one being in real world and other in fiction, OP trumps absolutely anything and everything on ludicrous levels. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:52, May 19, 2018 (UTC) I warned you you'd get a block next time. And coincidentally Kuopiofi removed it himself as soon as you added it, proving you are as dishonest as deluded. DYBAD (talk) 19:08, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:43, May 20, 2018 (UTC)